


Royal Chaos

by Sollux_Kleinman



Series: Conman/Kleinphy AUs [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bratty Evan, Cook! Alana, F/F, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), King! Evan, Kings & Queens, Kleinsen, Lord! Connor, M/M, Murder, Polyamory, Prostitutes, Rebel! Zoe, Rebellion, Royalty AU, Servant! Jared, Treason, Treebros, conman, galaxy girls, kleinphy, pansexual jared kleinman, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Evan Hansen is king of the infamous land of Winterhold. With the help of his servant, Jared Kleinman, and the highly respected lord, Connor Murphy, he must rule the land. That proves difficult when a rebellion lead by Lady Zoe Murphy attempts to take over the throne.





	1. The King’s Ruling

The only sound in the room was the wine pouring from Jared's pitcher into Evan's chalice. 

"That's enough." Evan decided, and Jared pulled the pitcher away, resuming his position next to the king. He stood silently, even though he wanted nothing more than to speak up.

    Before them, on her knees, was a woman, silently weeping.

    "Have forgiveness on me, your grace." She spoke. "My daughter may be a traitor to the crown, but I am not!"

    Evan watched her carefully. "A mother is most often loyal her children, is she not?"

     "Your grace-" She began to argue.

     "Is she not?" Evan cut her off, staring daggers at her.

     "No, your grace." She replied quietly.

    Jared clenched his jaw. It was known throughout the realm that Lady Zoe Murphy had begun a rebellion against the throne. Although it seemed the rebellion could be stifled quickly, the group had already taken over the city of Heronfield. This wasn't the time to ignore the rebels.

    The rebellion had first began a couple months after Evan had first taken rule, he had finally come of age to take the crown. Before, his mother had acted as the ruler. His father had disappeared while Evan was young, and no one had seen a trace of the former king since. Some of the rebel's believed the queen and prince had conspired to murder the former king, while others believe the king was still out there, and that he deserved to rule. Either way, the group thought that the king and former queen were a rotten bunch, and deserved death.

   Which, Jared admitted, made sense, considering how Evan ruled his people. Watching him, Jared began to realize that Evan didn't understand people. Everything was always black and white to Evan, good and evil, which sometimes made him harsh and even cruel.

    However, Jared still felt that dragging Lord Larry Murphy's wife into court was a new low. The woman clearly had no place in the rebellion.

    Evan squinted his bright blue eyes at Lady Murphy. "Until the rebellion has been eliminated and I have your daughter's head, I must have you detained in the castle." He waved his hand at the guards. "Your son will also be stripped of his land until then too. I'll send a raven for him to arrive in the capital as soon as possible."

    Jared looked over at Evan, eyes wide. "Your grace, I must advise-" He started. Before he could get the last of the words from his mouth, he was being smacked.

     Jared stumbled to the floor, the wine from the pitcher spilling out onto his shirt and the floor.

    "The next time you question me, I'll have you in the stockade for a day." Evan hissed. "You're lucky I haven't decided to hang you from the castle towers by now. Clean that up."

    Embarrassed, and quite frankly angry, Jared pulled himself up and left to find a rag. 

   He knew why exactly why Evan hadn't put his head on a stick yet, he owed him, and he would've hated for anyone to know. 

    Jared had saved Evan's life a long time ago, and it would've been dishonorable to not repay the debt.

    Jared returned with the rag and mopped up the wine. As he bent down, he could've sworn he felt Evan watching him very closely.

~~~

    "Your grace, what do you wish to wear to dinner tonight with Lady Hansen?" Jared asked, stripping the boy of his cloak.

    Evan ran a hand through his hair. "Ah, I suppose my purple shirt will work." 

    Behind his back, Jared secretly rolled his eyes. As if Evan didn't have a dozen purple shirts. "Which purple shirt, your grace?"

    "Oh, ah, the one with the white collar." Evan shut his eyes, sighing as he waited for Jared to pull out the shirt.

    Jared retrieved the clothing item and gently began to fit Evan into it. His fingers brushed along the bare skin of the boy's back as he worked. When he was finished, he faced Evan. 

    "Anything else I can do for you, your grace?" Jared asked, tilting his head.

   Evan simply stared at him for a second, his eyes focused on Jared's cheek. "I gave you quite a bruise earlier."

    Jared looked down, half annoyed and half upset.

    "When your king asks you a question, you answer." Evan said firmly. Jared still found it hard for Evan to be imitating. Then again, he had never faced the fear of being executed by him.

    "Yes, your grace." Jared said through gritted teeth. 

    "Perhaps now you've learned your lesson." With that, Evan stood and marched out, leaving Jared alone in the boy's chamber.

    He snorted, rolling his eyes as he cleaned up the room. What a prick.

     Jared wished he could announce to every peasant, nobleman, lord, lady, and knight how much he had seen their king cry as a child. How their king had been terrified of the dark until the age of 11. How their king had once come to him bawling in the night due to some wet sheets.

    It was hilarious really, seeing Evan run a kingdom. If anyone in Winterhold deserved to be king, it most certainly was not Evan.

    When Jared finished making the bed he made his way to the dining hall to help serve dinner. He entered the kitchen, passing the cooking maid along the way.

    "Hello, Jared!" The cooking maid, Alana, chirped. 

    "Hey!" He smiled as he turned to look at her.

    She quickly frowned, "What happened to your face!" She set down the dough she had been kneading to cup Jared's face. "Did he hit you again?"

    Jared winked at her, "Just part of the job." He snatched up a tray of pork and began to head out to the dining room.

    Alana called out after him, "Honey, someday that boy will be begging you for mercy as you hold a sword to his neck!"

   Jared chuckled, pushing the door into the dining room. It was funny to imagine himself taking over the crown. Besides, swords and battles had never been his thing. If he needed something done, it was always much easier to use daggers and poison,

    Gently, Jared set the tray down at the table and took his place next to Evan, remaining quietly. Across the long table was Lady Heidi Hansen, the king's mother. She smiled at Jared as he had come in, she had been the reason for Jared's arrangement as Evan's personal squire. She had owed his father a debt.

    Guess it runs in the family.

    "I'm arranging for two hundred men to be sent to Raven's Rock immediately." Evan informed his mother between bites. It was common for Jared to hear snippets of battle plans. If he had cared enough, Jared could've made himself rich by selling secrets.

    "How many will remain about protecting our own city?" Lady Hansen asked.

    "I figured five hundred would be enough to protect the capital." Evan had cleared his plate and waved for Jared to fetch the potatoes which sat in the middle of the table.

    Suddenly, the door slammed open, and in came a tall, dark haired boy dressed in fine armor. Angrily, he strutted up to the table, driving his heavy broadsword into the end of the table. 

    Evan was pale at the end of the table, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He looked more like a frightened child than a mighty ruler in this case.

    The boy tugged his sword out of the table and glared at the king.

    "I am Lord Connor Murphy of Raven Rock, you have stripped away my land and my title and bid me to arrive here in the capital. I have gladly arrived only for you to clear my name and return what belongs to me."

    From across the room Jared smiled. Maybe things were about to get interesting.


	2. The Royal Guard

    Evan managed to regain his composure, blinking up at Lord Connor calmly. For once, Jared was unsure of what Evan was going to do. Surely Evan wouldn't stand for someone disrespecting him? Then why wasn't he reacting?

    "Lady Hansen, would you excuse us?" Evan's voice was even. 

     "Of course, your grace." Heidi bowed her head and seemed to hesitate before scurrying out of the room.

    "Lord Connor," Evan stood and Jared scooted the boy's chair back to allow him to make his way over to Connor. "I am sure you are well aware of the rebellion beginning in the east."

    "I am very well aware." Connor stood with his chin held high and his sword in resting position. 

    Jared flinched for a second, Connor hadn't addressed Evan as 'your grace'. If he had said that, he would've been smacked.

    "I've always respected you, Connor." Evan stood next to the other boy, sitting on the edge of the table. "You've always served me loyally, and you're an honorable man."

    "Of course, sir." Connor's tone had softened now. "Which is why I must insist I take my land back."

    "I understand, but with your sister's rebellion I need you on my side, which is why I want you to stay in the capital for now." Evan leaned in closer. "Your land shall temporarily be governed by Lord Frewend, but it shall be yours after the rebellion." 

    Connor thought about this for a second, "And what do you wish for me to do in the capital?" 

    "I want you to be the head of my royal guard." Evan's eyes lit up with excitement as he said this. "The minute you walked in I was absolutely astonished with you! There were four guards stationed at the door, how on earth did you get past them!" 

    Jared suddenly noticed Connor's sword was not in fact clean, but was stained dark, thick red.

    Evan suddenly seemed to realize Jared was still in the room. He turned to the boy and flicked his wrist. "Be off and leave us alone." 

    Not bothering to reply his usual 'Yes, your grace', Jared turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. He didn't care if Evan would smack him later, maybe he wanted it to hurt.

    He clenched his fists and his insides felt prickly as he made his way through the hall. He had been there with Evan his whole life, aiding him, assisting him, doing whatever he wished whenever he wished, and he was never even told thank you. 

    Jared had been fine with that too, but suddenly this Lord Connor came out of nowhere, a traitor's brother nonetheless, and Evan had allowed him to address him casually. To not call him 'your grace'.

    Jared arrived in his quarters and flopped down on his bed. He hadn't even bothered doing his other duties, he didn't want to dust Evan's previous throne or smooth out the boy's bedsheets for the millionth time.

    He curled up into a ball as he laid there fiery and hot and mad as hell. Lord Connor probably didn't have an ounce of respect for the kingdom, while Jared had worked every day of his life for the king.

~~~

    That night Jared arrived in Evan's chambers to undress him. As he pushed the door closed behind him, he could feel Evan's angry eyes on him.

    "You embarrassed me in front of Lord Connor today." Evan said, scowling.

    Jared began to unbutton the boy's shirt, "Frankly, I think you did that yourself, your grace." Jared felt Evan's skin heat up under his fingertips as he pulled the boy's shirt over his head. As soon as Evan was free of his shirt, he met Jared with a smack.

    "You need to watch your tongue, it's going to get you killed someday." Evan commented. 

    "Of course, your grace, you ought to cut it out one of these days and hang it in the trophy room." Jared knew he was pushing the limits, but didn't care as he tugged down Evan's pants.

     Evan crossed his arms over his bare chest, looking down at Jared with large, pouting eyes. Jared was well aware that Evan couldn’t do anything to him other than smack him or perhaps put him in the stocks, not with the debt.

“You should speak to your king more nicely, lest someone else might hear and inflict punishment on you themself.” Evan grumbled, stepping out of the pants when Jared tapped on his ankle.

“Oh, and is that a threat, your grace?” Jared asked, standing up and folding the pants. He looked up at Evan, wondering when the boy had grown taller than him. It seemed not that long ago when Jared had been protecting the small boy from imaginary monsters. 

“You know I can’t threaten you.” Evan sighed, sitting on the bed as he waited for Jared to retrieve his silk pajamas. 

Jared didn’t reply as he put the boy into the purple silk pajamas. Finally, he smoothed out Evan’s hair and bowed to him.

“Sleep well, your grace.” 

Jared felt Evan’s eyes on him as he left the room. He walked slowly now, lulling about the castle until he reached a large window looking out over the capital. As he leaned against the windowsill, he wondered if he could ever make his way up to a Lord.

No. He was lowborn, a bastard child. His mother a prostitute, his father a soldier. No one would ever let him forget his place.

From behind him, Jared heard someone clear their throat. 

Quickly turning around, Jared was met with the sight of Lord Connor, no longer in his armor but instead in a casual linen shirt and cloak.

Of course, casual for a highborn.

“May I help you, my lord?” Jared bowed slightly.

“No, no.” Connor waved his hand, leaning against the windowsill next to Jared. “What’s your name?”

“Jared, my lord.” He replied, staring up at the boy. 

“Jared.” Connor looked out the window for a second. “What do you think of the king?”

“Your grace is a strong and fitting king, he shall rule till his last breath and his firstborn son will rule after him.” Jared recited his prewritten response. Connor chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“Of course.” Connor nodded, before starting away from Jared. “Goodnight, Jared.” He called.

“Goodnight, my lord.” Jared replied, watching the boy as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to put in any recommendations for the story!


	3. Sending Flowers and Other Activites

     The next day Jared arrived in Evan's chamber to dress him for the day. It seemed that some sleep, or perhaps it was lack of sleep, had made him crueler than the day before. As Jared worked, he was met with smacks, hair pulling, and curse words. This time, Jared kept his mouth shut. Last night had been different, he had had the upper hand somehow. 

      "Don't you know how to button a pair of pants?" Evan demanded when Jared's hand had slipped, accidentally brushing against the other boy's crotch. 

     "Sorry, my lord." Jared murmured, buttoning it up correctly. 

     "It's your grace!" Evan scorned, hitting Jared on the side of his head. "Learn how to address your king!"

     "Sorry, your grace." Jared sighed, pulling in Evan's shirt. 

     "Better." Evan mumbled. Jared noticed that wherever his hand brushed Evan grew goosebumps. "What's my schedule for the day?"

     "You have breakfast with Lord Connor this morning, he requested to know the details of his service." Jared answered. "Then at ten you are being fitted for attire to Lady Beckon's wedding-"

    "Have we arranged a gift already?" Evan asked, looking himself in the mirror. Jared grabbed a brush and gently combed it through the boy's hair.

     "Yes, your grace, I sent a bouquet of yellow hyacinths." Jared replied.

     "Idiot." Evan scoffed. "Don't you know yellow hyacinths means jealously? Send another bouquet of red carnations with an apology, Jesus Christ Lady Beckon is gonna think I'm secretly in love with her." 

    "Sorry, your grace." Jared faced Evan and brushed the boy's bangs from his forehead. Evan swallowed, his breath hitching for a second. Then, he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jared's.

     Jared froze, unsure of what he was suppose to do. His king was kissing him. 

Evan placed his hand on the back on Jared’s head, preventing the boy from moving. Gradually, Jared began to kiss back. He kissed carefully, for fear of Evan smacking him or shoving him away. Gently, Jared slid his hands so they were around Evan’s waist.

Then, just as suddenly as the kiss started, it stopped. Evan jerked away from Jared, wiping his lips. For a second, Jared shoes away, worried he was going to be hit. Instead, Evan looked at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this.” Evan stormed out of the room, leaving Jared alone.

Jared sat on the edge of Evan’s bed, knowing fully that he wasn’t supposed to, and stared off into space.

~~~

“You’re telling me that this morning he just leaned over and kissed you?” Alana asked, stirring a pot of stew.

“Yeah! I had finished dressing him and I was brushing his hair and he just kissed me!” Jared sat on the counter in the kitchen, snacking on a piece of bread Alana had made for him. “Oh yeah, and I’m not really supposed to be telling you this, so keep it on the hush hush.” 

“I would imagine he would like to keep this covered up, could you imagine what would happen if it got out that the king had kissed you?” Alana shook her head. “Even more would join the rebellion.”

“What am I supposed to do? Just pretend it didn’t happen?” Jared bit his lip.

“Do whatever he wants you to do, it’s the only thing that’ll make sure your head doesn’t end up on the chopping blocks.” Alana turned to look at Jared. “You’ve entered into a very dangerous game, you have a secret of his. It’s a wonder you’re not dead already.”

“I don’t think-“ Jared was interrupt when a maid entered the kitchen.

“Jared, your presence is requested by Lord Connor in the drawing room.” She told him, them exited.

Jared raised an eyebrow at Alana, “What do you think that is?” He asked.

Alana shrugged, “Who knows, it seems that perhaps something is going around here. I know it’s not the food, so I don’t know what’s happening, perhaps it’s a full moon.”

Jared chuckled, “You’re too superstitious.” He hopped off the counter and headed to the door.

“Keep that in mind when Lord Connor sucks your blood or uses your hand for a ritual.” Alana hummed. 

“The day I see magic is the day I marry the king.” Jared opened the door and left, heading for the drawing room. When he arrived, he was met with the sight of Lord Connor sitting on a sofa, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Come in, come in.” Connor gestured with his hand which held the glass.

“You requested to see me, my lord.” Jared walked over.

“Yes, I would like your company, sit.” 

Hesitantly, Jared stiffly took a seat at the end of the sofa, studying Connor. 

“Wine? Whiskey?” Connor offered, but Jared shook his head. Connor scoffed. “There’s no use talking with a fellow unless he is drunk, I’ll pour you some wine.”

Jared accepted the cup when it was given to him, but only took a small sip. “May I help you with anything, my lord?”

“Just call me Connor.” Connor shrugged, sitting down on the sofa once more, this time much closer to Jared. 

“Alright, Connor, may I help you?” Jared asked again.

Connor smirked, “He did say you had a smart mouth.”

Jared’s heart skipped a beat, Evan had been talking about him, what else did he say?

“Well, people say a lot of funny things.” Jared took another sip.

Connor gave a small laugh, “Oh? And what do they say about me?” 

“I imagine you know that, traitor.” Jared raised an eyebrow at him.

Connor looked surprised and amused, “I’ve never met a servant boy as clever as you.”

“And I’ve never met a Lord that speaks with as little sense as you-“ Jared was cut off by Connor pressing their lips together.


	4. King of the Lowborns

     "So this morning, the king kissed you." Alana talked as she chopped tomatoes.

     "Yes." Jared answered.

     "Now," She paused to look at Jared. "You're telling me that Lord Connor, the highly respected lord of Raven Rock, the man betrothed to Lord Frein's youngest daughter, has kissed you?"

    "Yeah... I know it sounds really fake, but I swear, I'm not lying." Jared replied, leaning in with wide eyes.

    Alan sighed and continued cutting, "Is this like that time you swore to me that the pig I was planning on serving at the king's birthday was poisoned?"

      "Well-"

     "Or that time you swore my new kitchen hand was a spy for the rebel army?"

     "Hey now-"

     "Or that time you were convinced that you saw a dragon by Accitang Cave near the ocean?" Alana raised an eyebrow.

    "I swear to you still, I saw a dragon that day." Jared frowned, his hands curling angrily into fists.

    "Just as I told you that day, dragons have been extinct for two thousand years." Alana shook her head. 

“It’s said that one day a Dragonborn will rise and the dragons will live once more!” Jared exclaimed, waving his hands. “It’s foretold on the Rockstand Stone!”

"Your mother must've read to you too many faerie tales as a kid." Alana huffed. “All of that is an old wives tale, no one knows the true the location of the Rockstand Stone, it probably is destroyed by now, if it even existed in the first place.”

    "All of this is beside the point!" Jared threw his arms up in frustration. "The point is, today I was kissed by two highborns! What am I supposed to do?"

    Alana finished cutting the bunch of tomatoes and leaned against the counter, staring at Jared. "If I were you I'd be careful, one wrong move with this and your head could be on a stick, King Evan is already very cautious of Lord Connor, if he discovers what happened you could be labeled a traitor." 

    Jared gulped, "But Lord Connor hasn't been labeled a traitor yet."

    "That's because he has the proper last name for it."

~~~

    Jared scrubbed the floor of the king's bedroom. It had been a long time since he had done a deep cleaning, plus he had been trying to avoid Evan. 

Jared finally finally finished and set his rag into the bucket of water he had set out, when suddenly the door of the bedroom flung open, revealing the Queen Mother, Lady Heidi Hansen.

“Forgive me, my lady, I was just scrubbing the room.” Jared stood and bowed. “King Evan is in the throne room if you’re looking for him.”

Heidi shook her head and gave Jared a small smile, “Your family has always been loyal to us, Jared.”

“Of course, my lady.” Jared nodded.

“Would you do anything for your king?” She asked.

“Of course, my lady.” Jared replied.

“Kill for him?” She clasped her hands together.

“Of course, my lady.” Jared shifted to his other foot.

“Die for him?”

Jared paused for a second, “Of course, my lady.” 

“Perfect, then I have a task for you, Jared.” She smiled at him and then sat on the bed, patting the space next to her. Jared hesitated then set himself down on the bed. “I have reason to believe Lord Murphy is leaking out Evan’s secrets to his sister. I want you to monitor him, to make sure he isn’t a spy. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady, but how do you want me-“ 

“Get close to him, do what you wish, as long as it’s in the name of the king you won’t get in trouble.” She assured. “Understand?”

“Yes, my lady.” Jared replied.

“Good.” With that, she got up and left the room, giving Jared a small smile as she exited.

~~~

Jared served Connor dinner in the library, as Evan was alone in his study and requested his dinner be brought up later. 

“Tell me, does a stable boy like you clean his hands of horse shit before touching the food?” Connor asked nonchalantly.

“I’m not a stable boy, I’m a steward.” Jared corrected. “I don’t mind the horses.”

“If I were anyone else, you’d be punished for not referring to me by my title.” Connor commented.

“If you were anyone else, I would’ve called you ‘my lord’.” Jared shrugged, stepping back as Connor began to eat.

“Smart boy.” Connor munched on a turkey leg. “Smart boys get killed.”

“I would say idiotic boys get killed twice as much, wouldn’t you?” Jared tapped his fingers on his waist.

“Ignorance is bliss, ignorance is what keeps you out of trouble.” Connor watched Jared carefully. “Ignorance is strength.”

“If you really believed that you wouldn’t have arrived here swinging your sword at the king.” Jared rolled his eyes.

“I believe it, I just don’t follow it.” Connor told him. 

“Smart.” Jared chuckled. “So you’re not ignorant, then what do you think?”

Connor leaned back in his chair, “You want to know what I think?” He paused, “I think the kingdom is in ruins because of the king’s inability to understand his people.”

Jared froze, “That could be considered-“

“Treason?” Connor finished for him. “Perhaps. But I don’t think the king should be over thrown, I just think he should be taught a few things.” Connor’s eyes sparkled. “Just like some simple stable boys should.”

~~~

Later that night, Jared had to go do the thing he had been avoiding all day, see Evan. Just as Evan needed to be dressed in the morning, he needed to be undressed at night. 

Jared arrived at the boy’s chambers and hesitated before taking a deep breath and walking in. 

He was met with the sight of Lord Connor and King Evan making out on the bed. Immediately, Jared turned around to exit but froze when he heard Connor’s strong voice.

“Stop.” 

Jared stood as still as a statue, waiting for the inevitable smack for coming in unexpected or even a sentence to the torture chamber for him to forget what he saw.

“Come here, Jared.” Evan’s soft voice sounded, and Jared melted, sheepishly turning around to face them before shuffling over to the bed. 

There was a pause as the two boys studied him, then Connor grabbed him and pressed their lips together. Behind him he felt Evan begin to press kisses to his neck.

“You’re wonderful.” Evan whispered.

He was wonderful.

Jared welcomed the attention, shifting uncomfortably as he felt warmth in his crotch. He flushed, pulling back from Connor and accidentally bumping his head on Evan’s.

“Ow, what the hell?” Evan asked, rubbing his head.

“What’s wrong?” Connor demanded, scrunching up his face.

“It’s just,” Jared flushed, hands fiddling with his pants. “I never, well,”

“You’ve never had sex?” Connor asked, surprised.

“Not even with a prostitute?” Evan tilted his head to the side.

“As if you pay me well enough for that.” Jared snorted, trying to keep his cool as his face grew hotter.

Connor and Evan shared a similar look before pushing Jared into the mattress.


	5. This Means War

Jared awoke squished between two sleeping boys. He grinned gently, remembering the night before. He turned over on his side, so Evan was spooning him and his face was pushed up against Connor’s chest. He felt Connor stir.

“Good morning.” He mumbled, opening an eye to look at Jared. 

“Morning.” Jared smiled softly, from behind him, he felt Evan twitch.

Unexpectedly, the door to the chamber opened. Evan sat straight up, a sheepish maid stood in the doorway. “The rebel Zoe Murphy is launching an attack on the city, your grace.” The girl fiddled with her apron. “Her army is at the front gates.”

Jared noticed Evan go pale, “Get the soldiers up as quickly as possible, set up a line of archers and bar the front gate.” The girl nodded and ran off. “Jared, fetch my armor.”

Just like that, Jared was climbing out of the warm comforts of the bed to prepare his king for war. He threw on his clothes and began to get Evan ready. Connor got up too, heading to put his own armor on.

As Jared began to dress Evan in never before used battle armor, Connor hesitated at the door. “I suggest we simply defend the city, not try anything risky. The wall around the city is made for defending against invaders, and if they try to wait us out we have three months of food stored.”

“I agree.” Evan said as Jared finished strapping up his armor. Connor nodded and headed out.

Jared stepped over to the mount that held the king’s sword, the sword had belonged to Evan’s father and his father before him, being handed down to next rightful king. It was a pretty thing, a brilliant silver with jewels embedded in the hold. It was well taken care of, and sharp enough to cut a man’s head off with a clean slice. Gingerly, he plucked the long sword from its place and gave it to Evan.

“Jared, I have an important task for you.” Evan said, resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I need you to bar the back gates so no one gets in and no one gets out, understood?” 

“Of course, your grace.” Jared nodded.

Evan smiled gently, “Just call me Evan.” With that, Evan turned on his heel and headed out the door.

Jared took a deep breath before heading to the back gates, which could only be accessed through the castle gardens. 

He hurried down the hallway, passing servants and nobles that were running to shelter. If the army were to get inside the gates, it was certain many would be killed.

It was only when he stepped out into the gardens that he realized that he was half dressed. Only a couple buttons on his shirt were buttoned up, and in the morning confusion he had accidentally put on Connor’s pants, which were too long and balled up around his ankles.

Ignoring this and figuring he’d get dressed properly when he got back to the castle, Jared trudged forward.

However, as he reached the gates, someone else on a horse came galloping up behind him.

“Alana?” Jared asked, hand on the door. “What are you doing here? Whose horse is that?”

“I’m leaving to join the rebel army.” Alana said. “The guards are all at the wall, I stole it from the stables.”

Jared’s eyes widened, “You what?”

Alana held out a hand, “Come with me Jared, I hear Zoe treats everyone, no matter their class, as equals. Under her we could get what we truly deserve, King Evan would no longer be able to hit you.” 

Jared swallowed and paused. “I’m sorry, I can’t do it, I can’t leave him.”

Alana went quiet for a second, “I’m sorry too.” Before Jared knew it, Alana was galloping towards Jared. As she passed by, she hit his head with the hilt of her sword, making Jared fall to the ground and black out.

She escaped through the back gate, and rode off.


End file.
